


Dream a little Dream

by Kimberlytiny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Family, Feelings, Jo - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sad, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimberlytiny/pseuds/Kimberlytiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean ends up in a car accident, he finally realizes his love for Cas but is it too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a little Dream

Joan Jet blasted through the speakers of the Impala. It was an old one, but a classic. Cas sat in the passenger seat looking out the window because he didn't know the song, but Dean could tell he enjoyed it by the way he bobbed his head to the beat.

The highway was pitch black; calm and silent as they drove to their next destination. Reno, Nevada. Cas' had been human for far too long and word was that an old guy by the name Jason McCreevy had the answer to finding his grace. It was this or nothing. Time was beginning to run out. Cas was vulnerable, and angels and demons from all over were beginning to get the news.

Dean turned the volume on the stereo down. Cas hadn't noticed. "Cas?" Dean said.

"Hmm?" Cas turned toward Dean; an uncertain look on his face.

"We're going to find your grace."

Cas only nodded.

"Sam's got more sources and Charlies got your back too."

"I don't know Dean. It could be anywhere." Cas retorted. "Another angel could even have picked it up."

"That's why were going to look for it."

"We've been looking for a year Dean!" Cas said, his voiced getting louder.

"This is the closest we've been yet so we're not quitting!"

"I'm not talking about quitting, it's just, what if this is just another dead end?"

"Then we keep looking." Dean answered. "I told you. Sam and Charlie are still-"

"Dean, watch out!" Cas shouted.

Dean swerved out of the path of an oncoming semi-truck. The headlights blurring his vision and the horn blaring in his ears. The semi smashed into the right side of the impala. Glass shattering everywhere, cutting Dean up his arms and face. The impala flipped from the force of impact rolling until it gently began rocking back and forth on it's hood.

"Cas." Dean muttered before everything faded to black.

"Dean!"

Dean shot out of bed. Sweat dripping from his face, his breath rapid. 12:06 p.m. the clock on the side table read. He looked over to his left. Cas sat next to him, concern on his face. "Are you okay?"

 _It was only a dream_. He thought. _But it felt so real._

"Ugh, yea." He answered, getting out of bed. He stumbled as he stood, trying to regain his balance. 

"You slept late." Cas said.

"Rough night." Dean replied, unsure of what actually happened last night. "I'm going to make some coffee."

With the coffee started he made his way over to the table and sat down taking a deep breath. Cas walked in shortly after. The coffee maker had beeped, signaling it was finished but Dean had hardly noticed.

He sat looking at his hands clenched on the table. It wasn't until Cas brought him a cup that he noticed. "Oh, Thanks."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Cas asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said taking a sip of his coffee, burning his tongue in the process forgetting how hot it was. "Son of a bitch." He whispered under his breath.

"Right." Cas said with a strange look. "I think we should go ahead and get Jo from daycare. It's getting about that time."

Dean looked at Cas and then back to the coffee in his hands. "Jo." He whispered, smiling to himself.

"Yea Dean. Jo. Our daughter who I took to daycare this morning?" Cas sighed. "Don't tell me you forgot. Again."

"No, no of course not!" He got up from the table and changed into a pair of jeans and a dark green flannel shirt.

"So you coming?” He asked slipping on his shoes.

"It's your day, remember?"

"Oh right." And with that Dean left.

Dean had felt off ever since he woke up. It was like he was experiencing everything for the first time, but he knew he had done it so many times before, like it was routine.

Dean pulled up to St. Charlie's daycare where Jo waited for him. "Daddy!" She yelled. "Hey tiger!" He said as he picked her up in his arms.

"Look! I made you and Dad a picture!" She said holding out a piece of paper to him. "See, thats you." She said as she pointed to a drawing of him dressed in red. "And thats Cas." Now pointing to the other character who was wearing a suit. "And that's me!" She said proudly about the girl that stood in between the two of them.

"That's great!" He said smiling. "I think Cas is gonna love it!"

Dean arrived home with Jo quickly after. Jo bouncing on her feet, excited to show Cas her drawing. She ran to the living room and plopped herself on the sofa, her feet swinging over the edge.

"Cas, we're home." He echoed through the house.

No reply.

"Cas?"

Dean walked to the bedroom. There he found Cas sitting on the edge of the bed looking down.

"I called for you twice man. What's up? Jo has something she wants to show you."

He didn't answer. He stayed still, looking at his feet. Dean knew something was wrong.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean knelt down to look at Cas, taking his face in both hands.

His eyes were cold and hollow, focusing on the wall in front of him.

"I'm-"

"What? What is it?"

"I'm sorry." Cas muttered, now looking at Dean.

"Cas, What are you talking about? Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry," Cas said again, tears brimming his eyes. "I have to go."

"You're not making any sense." Dean was scared. He had never seen Cas like this. Dean could feel Cas' body tremble in his hands. Before his eyes, Cas' body began to slowly brake off, pieces of him disappearing into thin air.

"Cas! No, what's going on?!"

Cas stood. "I'm gonna miss you Dean. I'm glad I could see you one last time."

"No, no, no, no!" Dean shouted.

"I love you Dean." Cas said, tears running down his face. More and more pieces continued to disappear.

"I love you too." Dean said, trying desperately to hold on to what was left of Cas. He held him as tightly as he could. Dean could feel him slipping away until there was nothing left.

He stood back. The place where Cas once was, was now just an empty room. The room too began to evaporate into nothing just as Cas had. Blackness began to fill the spaces around Dean.

"Jo!" Dean shouted. He ran to the living in time to see the last pieces of Jo vanish into thin air.

"No!" He shouted.

All at once, everything around him slowly fell apart. Pieces of furniture and walls broke off and disappeared leaving nothing but a black hole where they had just been. The floor shattered into many tiny pieces where Dean stood. Within seconds everything was gone.

He was left screaming, falling into nothing but a black rift.

Deans eyes shot open. His heart pounding and breath jagged. He didn't understand. He was just with Cas only moments ago. Jo was going to show him her picture that she drew in daycare.

A flash of the dream resurfaced. Only the dream had become more of a nightmare. Recollections of the nightmare came to Dean in a burst of vivid images. Bits of Cas breaking off and vanishing into nothing. What was last of Jo dissapearing in thin air.

Dean was beginning to panic. How did he get here? He looked around at his surroundings. He could see monitors beeping loudly around him. The room, white and plain, was cold and smelt strongly of disinfectant. In the far corner of the room, a tall man slept in a chair. Sam.

It was starting to come back to Dean. He was in the hospital. _What happened?_ He thought to himself.

“Sam.” Dean tried to say but it came out soft and raspy, the back of his through dry. “Sam.” He tried again, this time a little louder.

Sam rustled in the chair but didn't move. “Sam!” Dean managed to say. This time Sam heard him and his eyes opened. “Dean!” He jumped out of the chair. “Oh my God, you're awake! I thought you were never going to wake up!”

Dean didn't know what to say. “How long have I been out?” He started.

“About two months.” Sam said.

“two-” Dean paused taking it in. “I've been out...for two months. Oh my God.”

“You were in a really bad car accident Dean.”

Suddenly the memory of the car accident resurfaced and flashed before his eyes.

Dean yelled in pain, his head throbbing. Sam ran to his side. “Dean are you okay?!”

“Uh yea, I'm fine. I'm fine.” He reassured. “Where's Cas? I need to talk to him.”

No response. “Sam. Where's Cas?” Dean said.

“Dean, I'm sorry. He was in the accident too. He died in the hospital a week after.”

The words “I'm sorry” flooded through Dean's mind. _No. He thought. This can't be happening. None of this is real_. He didn't want to believe it. He never got the chance to say goodbye; to tell Cas what he really felt. If he had known that was the last time he would ever see Cas, he would've told him.

Sam coughed. “He said to give this to you.” Sam handed Dean a letter, neatly folded. “He wrote it, just before he passed.”

Dean took the note carefully as if it would disappear just like everything in his nightmare had. He wanted to hold it tight so it couldn't go anywhere. Slowly he opened the note and began reading.

_Dean, I don't know if you'll ever wake up but in case you do, I've written this note. I don't think I'll get to see you again. The doctors said there was bleeding in my brain and that there isn't much they can do but leave me to pass in peace until my time is up. A week they said. I never realized what it meant to be human; how fragile your bodies are. If only I had found my grace I could've saved you. Everything would have been okay and I wouldn't be telling you all of this on paper._

_This is very awkward for me to write considering as an angel I don't feel many emotions, but slowly I have been feeling things. Things Angels should never experience. But now that I'm human they seem to be the only things I think about. I don't quite understand them myself but I think it's what you humans call love. We've come a long way from when we first met. I've begun to cherish the little things every since I met you. I wanted to always be by your side, and not just as hunters. I hope this letter is okay. It's not at all what I expected to write myself but since this is my last chance to talk to you I figured I should let you know._

_I got to see you one last time. They wheeled me out and I could see you sleeping. You looked so peaceful. I wonder what you where dreaming about?_

_Well, it's been a long day without you Dean. I wouldn't have wanted to spend anymore like this. I miss our talks. Even if I didn't know exactly what you were talking about most of the time. In the mean time, pray to me. I'll hear anything you have to say. So with that, I guess this is goodbye._

_I'll see you again. One day, we'll see each other again._

 

_\- Castiel_

  


 


End file.
